greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Quire
) |Row 3 title = Birth Place: |Row 3 info = Indianapolis, Indiana |Row 4 title = Residence: |Row 4 info = Nineveh, Indiana |Row 5 title = Allies: |Row 5 info = Tara Marlow (girlfriend) Stephen Quire (older brother; sometimes) David Quire (father) Jennifer Quire (mother) Brandi Profitt (older sister) Paige Profitt (niece) Princess Profitt (other niece) Liam (cousin) Betty Lou Quire (grandmother; deceased) his YouTube friends |Row 6 title = Enemies: |Row 6 info = Stephen Quire (older brother) His impostor account guy named waffleeepwn |Row 7 title = Likes: |Row 7 info = His girlfriend Tara Marlow, video taping his older brother Stephen and laughing at him all the time that for being a freakout boy, hanging out with his girlfriend Tara Marlow, being kissed by his girlfriend Tara Marlow |Row 8 title = Dislikes: |Row 8 info = Stephen destroying his stuff, like trying to break his camera, being told and confiscated by his mother to shut off his camera, his videos being flagged or deleted by someone, being chased or beaten up by Stephen, being telling by Stephen that tired of video taping, his girlfriend is leaving to go home. |Row 9 title = Afflication: |Row 9 info = Protagonist |Row 10 title = First Appearence: |Row 10 info = Greatest freak out ever}} Jack Ryan Quire (born July 14, 1995) is the deuteragonist and creator of the Greatest Freakout Ever series. He started recording his crazy brother, Stephen, after their mom deleted his WoW account. He is also the owner of the Wafflepwn channel itself. Personality Jack tapes his brother when he freaks out ever since he taped his brother freaking out when their mom, Jennifer Quire, cancelled his World of Warcraft account. Unlike his brother, Jack is intelligent, sneaky and cheeky. The video currently has over 70 million views. Jack also sometimes bullies Stephen on purpose just to get him angry. But Jack doesn't younger anymore, now he's already adults like age 21 years old. They are not going to arguing and they have been warned of acting like that. Jack is a first episode with "Greatest freak out ever" without for YouTube, when Stephen always freaking out all year because of Jack, he was trying to video taping at him. Stephen threw stick on Jack and he says "Oh! AAH!" and that's all. Jack was recording with Stephen to freak out ever without Stephen, couldn't actually for being usually. His brother smashing Jack's TV when he says "NO, STOP!! OH, MY GOD!!! Oh, my god!" and his brother yellow hummer car is gone. Stephen was pushing Jack's door they says "BACK OFF!" And Jack says "STOP!" without like "Greatest freakout ever 29". Jack video taping at Stephen when he turns around to see what Jack's doing when Stephen says "DUDE, that's freakin' harassment, man. THE FREAKIN' LICENSE PLATE!" Jack reply says "I don't even see a license plate." and his brother was selling their family stuff to flea market like swap meet. Jack didn't throwing Stephen's keys at the lawn, but he still has it, Stephen was digging at the snow floor and he was doing being like a squirrel boy and he rans off. Eveything was gonna be fine doesn't mean they've been not supposed to like from posting their stuff to see on YouTube and Jack's mother wouldn't buy Stephen's "Halo: Reach" like that. Quotes *It's Stephen 16th birthday and just surprised. "Greatest freak out ever 3" ---- *Stephen, you suck at guitar. *Stephen, you suck! "Greatest freak out ever 4" ---- *Okay, Stephen, you just broke your door. *Oh, AAH! Dude, freakin' stop. *You just punch the panels out of your door, what's your problem? "Greatest freak out ever 9" ---- *Dude, gimme my TV back. *NO, STOP!! OH, MY GOD!!! Oh, my god! "Greatest freakout ever 28" ---- *You can't just sell your family s*** like that. "Greatest freakout ever 31" ---- *Is he in his boxers?! *You can't do this! *Is that my laptop? "Greatest freakout ever 32" Trivia *Jack is a first video taping in 2009, he was putting him all over on the Internet for YouTube. Jack was bothering with Stephen that cause he's trying to play his Dad's guitar. *YouTuber with a channel titled wafflepwn who generally films his brother Stephen in the web series Greatest Freakout Ever. He sometimes play a main protagonist, and sometimes main antagonist, in the Greatest Freakout Ever series. His mother's name is Jennifer. She cancelled his brother's World of Warcraft account which led to Stephen's inaugural freakout. *He sometimes play a main protagonist, and sometimes main antagonist, in the Greatest Freakout Ever series. *He will appear in The Chronicles of Rick Roll (2016). Category:Adults Category:Quire Family Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Villans Category:Acts like a Kid Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters